Childhood Won't Forget
by kimsangraa
Summary: Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dari hubungan pertemanan sejak kecil./ ChanBaek! rnr?


Chanyeol menatapnya dalam diam. Harusnya dia tahu, bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Dia menghela napas sepelan mungkin, sama sekali tidak ingin membangunkan gadis ini sebelum dia dapat melakukan hal yang telah selama ini dipendamnya.

Chanyeol mendekat, memajukan tubuhnya sampai tak ada limapuluh senti jaraknya dengan gadis dalam gelungan selimut ini. Pemuda tinggi itu mengamatinya sebentar—helaian rambut halusnya yang jatuh melewati pipi, mata sipitnya yang tertutup, dan napasnya yang teratur. Dia tersenyum maklum.

Gadis ini cantik, tapi—

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Chanyeol menyubit ujung hidungnya dengan sangat keras, lalu berteriak dengan suaranya yang berat, sebelum kabur ke lantai bawah. "Bangun, Pemalas!"

" _(* /.!_ "

—cantik, tapi memang lebih enak untuk menjahilinya.

* * *

childhood won't forget

park chanyeol/byun baekhyun  
gs!uke, romance, friendship, etc.  
typo(s), etc.  
chanbaek bcs I miss them.  
terinspirasi dari: sedikit kisah nyata dan drama fight for my way-nya park seojoon dan kim jiwon.

* * *

 **taman kanak-kanak**

"Lho?" Mama Byun melebarkan mata, lalu menarik tangan gadis kecilnya. Tapak kakinya mendekati dua orang lain yang mungkin bertujuan sama dengannya. "Ibu Park?"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh, menyadari teman akrabnya menyapa. "Ibu Byun!"

Mereka cipika-cipiki sejenak, meninggalkan dua anak kecil yang saling berpandangan. "Chanyeol sekolah di sini juga?"

"Iya, habisnya dia merengek minta disekolahkan di sini, ternyata Baekhyun juga?" Mama Park tertawa-tawa kecil. "Memang mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan, ya."

Di lain adegan, Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Kau pasti mengikutiku, 'kan? Mau menaruh jepit jemuran lagi di rambutku?"

Chanyeol waktu kecil adalah bocah bertubuh gemuk dengan kacamata bulat dan botol minum yang dikalungkan di leher. "Apa? Memang siapa yang mau mengikutimu! Aku sekolah di sini karena ada Myungsoo dan Jongdae!"

Baekhyun mengernyit makin dalam. "Atau kau ke sini karena mengikuti Ahyoung?"

Chanyeol mengelak. "Kau sok tahu!"

"Apa?! Bilang lagi begitu!"

"Sok tahu!"

Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol.

Mereka sukses membuat keributan di hari pertama masuk taman kanak-kanak.

* * *

 **sekolah dasar**

Banyak teman-teman Baekhyun mendapatkan menstruasi pertamanya pada kelas lima. Dari apa yang Baekhyun lihat, teman-temannya akan berubah menjadi lebih aneh ketika hal itu terjadi. Hyuna akan menyediakan banyak coklat di tasnya yang sama sekali tidak boleh diminta, Hani akan merengut sepanjang hari terutama kalau anak laki-laki mengganggunya, dan Ahyoung jadi gampang menangis.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Hal ini tidak mudah, apalagi Hani dan Ahyoung punya tanggal menstruasi yang sama.

Dia hanya berharap tidak berubah jadi aneh kalau miliknya datang.

Miliknya belum datang padahal ini sudah kelas enam akhir.

Siang-siang, dia mengetuk pintu rumah Chanyeol. Dia kira akan disambut oleh Mama Park yang punya senyum lebar atau Yura, kakak Chanyeol yang cantik sekali itu—tapi ternyata Chanyeol sendiri yang membuka.

Baekhyun mengamatinya sebentar. Rasanya Chanyeol makin kurus saja. Ini pasti karena dia dipaksa les renang seminggu berturut-turut oleh ibunya.

"Apa, Baek?"

"Oh." Baekhyun mengerjap. "Aku mau es serut. Ayo, ke kedai es."

"Haaah?" Chanyeol kelihatan malas. "Sudah lima hari berturut-turut kau minta es serut. Tidak takut sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak gampang sakit."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Sebentar."

Dia masuk rumah lagi, membuat Baekhyun menunggu sembari menendang batu-batu kecil yang ada di halaman. Chanyeol keluar sembari memakai topi dan jaketnya. Baekhyun mencibir. "Panas begini pakai jaket?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ingin saja."

Baekhyun mulai melangkah dan membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan di sampingnya. Dia mengira-ngira, apakah Chanyeol takut jadi hitam? Dia memandangi lengannya sendiri. Sepertinya dia jadi agak coklat karena selama musim panas, Hani mengajaknya keluar terus.

Mereka sampai di kedai dan Baekhyun langsung memesan es serut stroberi, sementara Chanyeol hanya minum jus. Sementara mendengar nasihat Chanyeol tentang buruknya minum es, Baekhyun merasakan keanehan. Dia pikir kepalanya sedikit pusing dan perutnya mual, harusnya dia berhenti minum es ini tapi rasanya benar-benar enak.

"Byun?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengernyit. "Apa, sih."

"Eh," Chanyeol nyengir. "Galaknya."

Padahal bukan maksud Baekhyun untuk jadi galak begitu. Dia tahu kalau Chanyeol memanggil karena dia pasti tidak kelihatan mendengarkan. Tapi Baekhyun memang sedang tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa. Kenapa, ya?

Chanyeol membayar es itu dan mengajak Baekhyun pulang. Tapi saat Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkah duluan, Chanyeol malah melempar jaket padanya.

Baekhyun menoleh, tapi Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan. "Apa?"

Dia mendekat sembari tetap mengalihkan pandangan. "Kau baru mens?"

Baekhyun merasakan darah mendidih di bawah kulit wajahnya. "H-hah?"

"Celanamu merah. Tutupi pakai jaketku dan segeralah pulang."

Baekhyun mengikat lengan jaket Chanyeol itu di pinggang dan langsung berlari pulang, malu luar biasa. Di hari pertama mensnya itu, Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu. Bukan karena sedih, melainkan malu.

* * *

 **sekolah menengah pertama**

Chanyeol sudah benar-benar kurus waktu sekolah menengah pertama (dan juga sudah sangat pintar berenang). Walau gaya rambutnya agak aneh, dia tetap diminati gadis-gadis tanggung di sekolah.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak suka gadis-gadis macam begitu, tapi dia harus tetap punya teman. Makanya dia menurut saja ketika dititipi surat-surat warna-warni dari berbagai kelas untuk Chanyeol.

Hani masih satu sekolah dengannya, bertanya, "Kudengar kemarin Nana datang?"

Hani itu sekarang agak tomboi dan selama tidak ada yang tahu, dia tidak peduli pada kebiasaannya memanggil senior langsung nama.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, suratnya yang paling cerah."

"Hei," Hani mendekat, "sebenarnya Chanyeol itu suka siapa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Belum sempat mengobrol. Habis setiap aku datang, pasti dirumahnya sedang ada Myungsoo dan Hyunwoo."

Hani hampir teriak. "Son Hyunwoo Si Tampan?"

"Ew." Baekhyun mengernyit. "Yakin kau suka dengan maniak kartu uno seperti dia?"

"Lupakan Son Hyunwoo. Aku ingin tahu Chanyeol suka siapa." kata Hani. Kakinya dinaikkan ke atas meja, tidak takut guru lewat.

Besok-besoknya, Baekhyun datang ke rumah Chanyeol setelah dia melihat Hyunwoo pulang. Di tangannya ada lembaran amplop yang masih rapi.

"Oi, Baek." Chanyeol menyapanya duluan.

"Setoran," kata Baekhyun malas, menyerahkan amplop itu. Chanyeol tersenyum. Untung bukan senyum lebar, karena Baekhyun tidak suka kalau amplop-amplop ini jadi alasan untuk senyuman lebar.

"Terima kasih." kata Chanyeol. "Mau main uno?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau itu suka siapa, sih? Aku lelah dititipi surat-surat begini terus. Setidaknya pilihlah satu gadis, pacari."

"Kalau lelah kenapa dilanjutkan? 'Kan kau bisa saja bilang tidak mau?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "Kau tidak paham. Aku harus tetap punya teman."

"Hani? Aku? Jongdae? Myungsoo? Atau nanti mau kukenalkan juga pada Hyunwoo? Tapi dia takut perempuan."

Baekhyun terbahak, tapi dia tetap membahas surat-suratnya. "Ada yang dari Senior Nana. Dia itu model, lho."

Chanyeol menggeleng, dia menepuk kepala Baekhyun—tinggi mereka sudah beda sedikit. "Lain kali bilang pada mereka kalau kau tidak mau. Pulanglah, aku mau mandi."

Hari itu Baekhyun tetap tidak tahu siapa yang Chanyeol suka. Mungkin dia memang tidak suka siapa-siapa.

Bang Minah mendatanginya dua hari kemudian. "Senior, boleh aku titip surat lagi?"

Baekhyun memandangi adik kelasnya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia tersenyum. "Tidak. Memangnya aku merpati?"

* * *

 **sekolah menengah atas**

Tapi Chanyeol tidak sekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Busan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ayah ingin aku masuk sekolah ekonomi di sana. Sekalian menemani kakek dan nenek."

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Dia adalah anak yang simpel—Chanyeol yang selamanya adalah tetangga itu simpel. Chanyeol yang pindah ke Busan itu tidak simpel.

"Tidak apa-apa pindah ke Busan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggoyangkan ayunannya. "Busan dan Seoul hanya tiga jam, naik kereta. Tiketnya tidak terlalu mahal."

Itu berarti tawaran untuk berkunjung nanti kalau ia sudah di Busan. Baekhyun tidak mungkin tidak rindu, jadi ada kemungkinan dia bisa liburan ke Busan dan bertemu dengan kakek neneknya Chanyeol.

"Udara malam ini enak."

Kalau Baekhyun sudah mengganti topik, itu berarti dia baik-baik saja atau tidak suka membahasnya. Chanyeol menghela napas, berdoa saja itu yang pertama.

Pada harinya Chanyeol berangkat, semua orang sibuk sehingga hanya bisa Baekhyun dan Yura yang mengantar ke stasiun. Sebelum ia masuk ke kereta, ia berbicara lirih pada Yura. Lirihannya itu sampai pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun itu suka es serut, terutama kalau sedang mens. Ajaklah dia makan di kedai dekat rumah kalau tanggalnya datang."

* * *

.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun dipastikan bangun dengan suasana hati yang buruk pagi ini. Dia menuruni tangga, masih dengan rambut berantakan tapi sudah dikuncir, mungkin juga sudah cuci muka dan sikat gigi pagi—budaya yang tidak boleh ditinggalkan dalam keluarga Byun. Dia cemberut ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk manis untuk ikut menikmati hidangan yang dimasak ibunya.

"Baekhyun, pagi?" sapa Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa. Baekhyun menghela napas kesal.

"Kenapa anak ini ikut makan di meja kita?" tanya Baekhyun pada ibunya. Mama Byun tersenyum lembut, yang menurut Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menurun ke Baekhyun.

"Keluarga Park sedang ke Busan semua. Mereka bahkan bilang mau membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kita." jawab Mama Byun.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol—karena memang itu kursinya. Biasanya kursi yang diduduki Chanyeol itu akan ditempati Baekbom, kakak lelakinya. Namun sekarang Baekbom sedang wajib militer, baru berjalan dua bulan.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Makanya, kenapa uang untuk oleh-oleh itu tidak digunakan untuk membelikan anak ini makanan saja."

Mama Byun mengernyit, tapi tetap bicara sambil tersenyum. "Hei, Baekhyun, sejak kapan kau jadi sejahat itu pada Chanyeol…?"

Chanyeol langsung menyetujui. "Mungkin sejak masuk sekolah menengah atas ini, _Eomoni_. Dia jadi makin jahat. Oh, apa karena pergaulan, ya? Atau karena ini masa pubertasnya?"

Baekhyun menampar lengan Chanyeol, untung ibunya tidak melihat karena sedang memindahkan sayur dari panci besar ke mangkuk.

"AW! Lihat, _Eomoni_ , dia baru saja menamparku!"

"Ah," Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Chanyeol memang suka bercanda, Ma. Jangan didengarkan."

Mama Byun tertawa sembari memindah mangkuk ke atas meja, lalu melepas apron sembari mengamati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang semakin besar saja tiap harinya. Kapan dua orang di depannya itu akan akur?

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Bercanda, ya? Kalau begitu, _Eomoni_ , apakah ini sudah masuk musim dingin?"

Mama Byun duduk di kursinya. "Tentu saja belum, Chanyeol. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa di sebelahku ada rusa kutub?"

Baekhyun menamparnya, kali ini di kepala.

* * *

 **prolog: end.  
**

(rusa kutub karena ujung hidungnya baek jadi merah dan gambar2 kartun rusa kutub seperti itu)

halo! sudah lama nggak bikin exo, kali ini mau terjun lagi di kolam chanbaek wkaka.  
rencananya sih ini mau aku bikin kumpulan one-shot yang nyambung gitu, nah untuk itu…  
boleh dong yang punya cerita-cerita simpel, unik, manis, sama lawan jenisnya dishare di kolom komentar? buat referensi juga.  
hehehe, nanti aku tulis sumbernya, kok!

note: son hyunwoo itu shownu dari monsta-x. ahyoung itu yura-nya girls' day. myungsoo itu L-nya infinite. 92 line.

note(2): kangen hunhan chanbaek kaisoo dan exo semua yang ot12. kangen. tapi bisa apa? :')

note(3): park seojoon sama kim jiwon lucu. tapi park hyungsik sama park boyoung nggak terkalahkan unyunya. fix.

note(4): aku sudah cari2 banyak sumber, tapi minum es waktu mens itu gaada hubungannya sama darah jadi beku, kok.

boleh rnr? terimakasih!


End file.
